


栀子花开了（🔞）

by 7_7



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7
Kudos: 14





	栀子花开了（🔞）

*警告：没有逻辑，纯为了爽而爽

注：*栀子花象征着永恒的爱和一生的守候  
*紫丁香象征忘不了的初恋  
*风信子象征别离时的情景，总令人伤心

董老师桌子旁边窗户上那盆紫丁香蔫了。

所有同事上班的时候不约而同的大吃一惊，又默默咽回肚子里了，直到董老师推开办公室的门，所有人又同时抬头看他的表情，但他似乎没有什么表情变化，还像往常一样跟所有人都打招呼，“我弟弟昨天结婚，给大家发喜糖了。”

他一眼没给那盆花，笑眯眯地发了每个人的糖。

董老师董思成没有亲弟弟，最为人所知的就是他前男友黄旭熙的弟弟黄仁俊。分手以后直接站到董思成战线的黄家小叛徒，董思成同事每次看见他，都是这么笑传的。

有人胆子大了，直接跟董老师说，“你那盆花蔫了。”

“嗯。”

“小黄弟弟也结婚了，你不觉得是喜上加喜吗？”

他旁边那个同事倒吸一口凉气，暗地里给比了个牛逼的手势，然后他就听董老师说，“没有加。”

“那就是两个喜。”

董老师剧烈的摇了摇头。

董老师前男友黄旭熙，也是办公室里津津乐道的另一人物，董老师刚来这个学校的时候，上完第一堂课面红耳赤，有资历的老教师带他去的第一节课就是全校独一无二可以不在乎讲课质量的体育班。他就是在那里遇见黄旭熙的，后来黄旭熙回忆总是一砸吧嘴，一脸贪恋说一句，“这他妈的绝对是天仙下凡。”

在一起原因不明，分手原因不明。据曾经那届办公室的人流传的版本是，高三毕业典礼的时候，小董老师正收拾准备放假，应该接受毕业典礼熏陶的黄旭熙破门而入，“董思成你今天开始就不是我老师了，你当我男朋友吧！”

听说瞬间红透脸结结巴巴说不出话来的董老师特别可爱，但只有几个老师看过，成了办公室几大遗憾之一。

分手原因不明，只知道董老师请了两天假，回来就带了盆紫丁香，说了所有人唯一一次听过的董老师的脏话，“去他妈的初恋。”

后来几年里追董老师的人不少，听了变本加厉的紫丁香物语以后纷纷撤退，临走还说一句，“思成要是想开始新的恋情了，拜托考虑考虑我吧。”

董思成分完所有糖，就剩一块花生糖留给自己，刚吃下准备收拾那盆看起来不像话的花，黄仁俊的连环call就来了，“昀傻！”“出大事了！”“黄旭熙从美国回来了！”“我爸说他在咱市警察厅工作了！”“昀傻！”“我还没说重点！”“他说他要回来追你，妈的。”“我爸没反对，咋办昀傻，你别再傻乎乎被我那傻哥哥骗了。”

董思成盯着屏幕看了许久，最后打了一句，“花生糖还挺好吃的，我下班陪我去买吧^^。”

*

可是他的下班最后只等来黄仁俊一句办公室加班赶策划，明天去吧。本来就是一句糊弄的话，他也没在意。董老师在办公室里还有一项很出名的是他上下班都是用走路的，家里离学校算不上远也不近，半个小时走在路上还能顺便买个肉夹馍把晚饭解决了。

但是他刚出校门就看见了黄旭熙，像是从他脑海里蹦出来的一样，黄旭熙穿着警服，硬朗又帅气，董思成想起他上学的时候每天都要换的骚包运动服，体育生好于其他学生的就是在校服穿的少，花样球衣运动服穿的很多，所以学校表白墙上的帅哥含量大部分出自体育生。黄旭熙也不例外。

董思成只是愣了一下，想要装作玩手机离开，不想黄旭熙看上去低着头看手机实际上一直默默观察着他，“昀昀……”

“你别叫我昀昀！”

全身裹上锋利的盔甲一幅被踩到尾巴的样子，可是他眼眶分明是红了。董思成跺了下脚想离开，黄旭熙怎么可能如他愿，大步走到他身后从背后抱住董思成，黄旭熙的手很抖，又带着一点乞求，董思成轻微地挣扎几下，就听见黄旭熙哀求，“你要是下了狠心把我推开，当真不肯同我有一点接触，我就圆了你的愿望，我就远远看着你……”

他吃准了董思成心软又善良，果然他话没说完，董思成就不动了，乖乖让他抱着，黄旭熙半搂抱着他上了自己车，董思成当然不肯，他扒着车门不肯进，来来往往的老师学生都往他们这边看，黄旭熙破罐子破摔，他紧紧捏着董思成的手腕，凑近他脸颊，咫尺间的距离就能亲上，黄旭熙的气息从他脸颊轻轻拂过，“昀昀听话，不然我就当着所有人面亲你。”

向来清冷铁面的董老师一下子就软了身子，他脸皮薄比不得没皮没脸的黄旭熙。他不知怎的突然想起高三黄旭熙打比赛，只是小小的擦伤一定要校医通知自己去看看才行，等自己下了课连讲义都来不及放急匆匆地赶过去，他只来了一句，“董老师你好好看。”

“昀昀一点儿也没变，昀昀还是那么好看。”黄旭熙坐在驾驶第无数次偷瞄在后排的董思成被警告后，傻笑道。

黄旭熙把车开到了他离开前同董思成同居的房子，见董思成没有下车的意思，黄旭熙挤进后座调笑道，“昀昀是想和我在车上重拾旧情吗？这还是我今天新买的呢，昀昀要用……”

他话还没说完，就被董思成气恼地捂住嘴，黄旭熙眼中盛满了他心心念念的人，他走的瞬间的后悔在这一刻又涌上来了，空洞的眼神重新有了神色，“昀昀……”他的气息轻飘飘地打在董思成地手心里，挠的他直痒痒。

“我好想你。”董思成绻缩的手被黄旭熙突然伸上来的手握住，黄旭熙拉着他的手搭上自己的肩，董思成还没来得及反应，黄旭熙单手环过他的腿弯用公主抱把他抱出车里，徒然的失重感让董思成猛地抱紧了黄旭熙，“啊！……”他惊呼，脸蛋直接埋到了黄旭熙的胸口。

黄旭熙用脚踹上车门，董思成锤他让他放下自己，黄旭熙只是颠了颠手，董思成吓得只能抱紧他，他没由来的突然开始委屈，等到黄旭熙放下他拉他进房门的时候更委屈，看到焕然一新的客厅他的委屈才到了顶峰。

分手那天他们吵得不可开交，董思成不顾形象不管不顾地砸烂了四个花瓶，砸烂了黄旭熙送他的名牌手表，他质问黄旭熙什么时候才能长大，才能像个男人。

幼稚。

可是现在在他旁边的黄警官，从上到下散发着成熟男人的气息，似乎不是那个没正形的学生了，连同被收拾走的碎片垃圾一同丢掉的过去，黄旭熙似乎是不好意思，在他后面默默补充道，“刚回来我收拾了一下，很久没回来了，还挺难收拾。”

“你以为这样就可以抹去过去吗。”

许是没想到董思成会这么回答他，黄旭熙明显的堂皇了，最后张口结舌，董思成却先于他笑了，“开玩笑的。”

“我真的长大了，那年一气之下我去了美国，书没念多少，脑子里全是你，我求了黄仁俊告诉我你的消息，他说什么都要和你统一战线……我折断了爸爸给的卡，从底层过了段时间，上了军校以后我就没什么能和外界交流的机会，就有更多时间闲下来想你。我还在宿舍养了盆风信子，仿佛看着它能让我想起和你离别的那天，你的眼泪和痛苦，我的错，我的不成熟，不该让你受委屈。但是它前天蔫了，因为我毕业出任务没照顾好它。”

“我就突然意识到我可以回来找你了，黄旭熙能保护董思成了。”

“怎么想，黄旭熙都不应该放弃董思成。”

“董思成也许还对黄旭熙有一点点想法吧。抱着这种想法我回来了，成了名警察，虽然是第一天上任，可是黄旭熙会变成一名好警察。”

“也想变成董思成专属的好男朋友。”

董思成垂下的眼帘看不出什么变化，只是他眼角轻微的颤抖，暴露了他的动容。

“你还记得我最后说了句什么嘛。”

“你个混蛋我能不记得吗，你第一次跟我骂粗，你说了个‘操’。”一说到这，董思成突然开始情绪激动，黄旭熙连忙握住他的手，安抚道，“昀昀，你知道它缺了宾语吗。”

“你。”

“我想操你。”

黄旭熙突然低下来的声音让董思成一颤，他不可置信的回头瞪了一眼黄旭熙，黄旭熙没皮没脸的性格似乎被打磨得收敛了许多，他竟然害羞的低下头不敢抬头看董思成。

“你知不知道我答应了就是炮友，我不答应就是强奸。”董老师老师样子总是在这种没什么用的场合装的最好，黄旭熙难得聪明了一次，“做我男朋友吧，我保证这是最后一次。”

“当然不……”董思成怎么想也不会答应的样子，黄旭熙先于他话说出口前用吻封住了他的嘴，迟来的吻来的又凶又烈，董思成不爱打理起了皮的嘴唇擦着黄旭熙为了见他特地擦过润唇膏的嘴唇，“你嘴唇都把我磨疼了。”

董思成刚想狡辩，黄旭熙趁着他张口的间隙趁虚而入，他的舌头几乎顶到了董思成口腔深处，董思成哼唧了几声，拍了黄旭熙几下没用他就乖乖张口让黄旭熙亲，只是他身子软的不行几乎站不住脚。

黄旭熙讨到了好处，搂着董思成陷在沙发里，他身子压在董思成上面，却又用手肘撑着不压着哥哥，他仿佛盛着一望深情的眼眸仔细地看着董思成，仿佛要把这些年落下的全部补上，“昀昀的嘴巴为什么还像原来一样甜。”

董思成像他看自己一样也不甘示弱的回看他，看着黄旭熙一下子刚毅起来的脸，他忍不住伸手抚上了他的侧脸，黄旭熙把脸凑近了，让他伸手不吃力，末了，“因为我在等你，旭熙…旭熙……”

他坚强的爱人最后还是忍不住掉了滴眼泪，装的成熟大人的男孩子却没学过怎么处理爱人的眼泪，他堂皇的拿袖子给哥哥拭去眼角的眼泪，“对不起…昀昀…对不起…都是因为我……”

可是董思成温柔的凑上来亲吻他的嘴角，又柔柔的盯着他，像小孩子一样的笑，可他嘴里却说了，“要我吧。”说完还主动解了西装裤的皮带，在他下一步动作前，黄旭熙抓住他摸向自己的手，压低着声音道，“这里冷，我们去卧室。”

他的步伐跌跌撞撞的，抱着董思成的手仿佛也在颤抖一样，董思成紧张的抱紧他，又笑他跟毛头小伙一样，一样…他又说不出口了。

“那一会儿让昀昀看看，我和毛头小伙有什么一样的。”他和董思成陷在他刚买的席梦思床垫里，逗他。

董思成害羞不理他，生闷气去解黄旭熙的警服扣子，“穿的倒是一本正经。”他的手向下摸索摸到了塑料的声音，他问黄旭熙那是什么，黄旭熙像是突然想起什么似的，“光想着你去了，都忘了，仁俊说你想吃花生糖了，我给你买的。”

黄旭熙看着董思成脸上有些挂不住，连忙解释道，“不是他说的！我偷他手机看的！我的错。”看着董思成还是没好过来的脸色，“我太想知道你的消息了嘛。”他自顾自的说，又从口袋里捞出那包被遗忘到有些微热的糖袋子，拆了一颗出来，“软了，昀昀肯定喜欢，吃一口。”

他把糖递到董思成嘴边，董思成没有张口的意思，他就拿糖蹭董思成的嘴角，蹭到有些发红，董思成才细声细气地来了一句，“我喜欢硬的，它怎么能变硬啊？”

黄旭熙愣了一下，低哑的声音混上了点情欲，“你亲亲它，他就硬了。”董思成轻佻的眼睛微闭伸出舌头舔了舔那颗糖，又张了口含住它，轻轻嘬了两下，他弯着腿用脚尖点点黄旭熙的下体，“脱掉。”

董思成半跪在床第间，让黄旭熙挺起胯，他白嫩细致的脸蛋蹭在黄旭熙下体边上，含过花生糖的口腔又甜又黏，仿佛要把那个渐渐抬头的东西留在自己嘴巴里，他用那张骗过很多人清纯可爱的脸露出无辜的表情，抬眼看着没从自己身上离开视线的黄旭熙，吞吐的更卖力了些，黄旭熙大手摸过来和他十指相扣，他的手指仿佛化在黄旭熙骨节分明有力的手里。

他的昀昀娇气得很，是受不了这样的折腾的，黄旭熙心疼他不想让他受累，让他吐出来，可是董思成偏偏要跟他较真，“听话。”黄旭熙哄他，可是董思成说什么也叫不动，反而调皮的咬了一下，黄旭熙又疼又爽，吸了一口凉气，又舍不得骂一句，只能随着他性子来。

可他到底不愿意让哥哥用嘴巴接自己的精液，他仓促间拉开董思成的时候射在他半开的衬衫里，董思成锁骨脖颈全是一片白浊，他委屈巴巴地抬头看黄旭熙。

“哥哥。”

“旭熙哥哥。”

那是他们做爱之间的密语，董思成每次委屈或者被折腾到不行的时候就会喊弟弟哥哥抱怨求饶。

可是黄旭熙只觉得现在撒娇喊他哥哥的董思成格外娇俏，脸颊红彤彤的，身子又全是他射出来的精液，他的脏东西玷污了他纯洁的哥哥。一想到董思成马上要缩在他身下接纳自己的性欲，他刚低下头的下体立马精神百倍。

“昀昀乖。”他低哑的声音勉强维持着理智，哄着董思成张腿，一只手给他扩张另一只手给他撸了几下，董思成全身痉挛了一样抖了一下，黄旭熙撑着身子去吻他侧颈，从上到下，吻到大腿根，董思成直直扬起细长的颈子，全身抖得厉害，呜呜喊着黄旭熙的名字。

“昀昀……”黄旭熙搂住他让他靠在自己怀里，一边深吻他一边把自己的硬到不行的阴茎挺进他体内，董思成猛地捏紧了他的肩膀，眼泪又蹦出来一点，黄旭熙根本不给他说话抱怨的机会，他还没回过神，就被年轻的男孩子紧紧圈在身下，黄旭熙进的又深又快，他两条腿挎不住黄旭熙的腰，只能悬空在两侧，董思成推搡他，眼泪被顶的一滴一滴地分开，他浑身上下都是黄旭熙没留情面留下的深红的吻痕，就像一个被玩弄的洋娃娃，他反抗的力气也被磨掉了。

“让我射进去吧…昀昀……”黄旭熙低音炮磁性的声音还在诱惑着董思成，可董思成陷在情欲和虚脱中，他张嘴想拒绝，但是从嘴里出来的除了呻吟只有喘息，他摇头却被黄旭熙忽视，“给我生个宝宝好不好。”

“像你一样可爱。”他轻柔的吻落下来，董思成像是被蛊惑了一样，睁开迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛，笑得天真可爱，“不然你的当我的宝宝也好。”

*

今天办公室八卦又多了一条，就是董老师没走路上班，而是从未知的私家车上下来的，传言中驾驶位置男人侧脸和黄旭熙像极了。亲眼目睹这一切的同事兴致勃勃地在办公室里传了半天。

然后凑巧董老师开门，突然发现他手上多了盆栀子花，恰逢开花，董老师看着大家探究的眼神，“新花，以后种它了。这刚开花还挺好看的。”

“哎，小董啊。”

“你嘴巴怎么肿了。”

TBC


End file.
